


Sir The Children!

by Bhelryss



Series: fe8week2016 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Fado (Fire Emblem) - Freeform, Gen, also baby orson, day 5: ruled/revolt, featuring the supporting cast of nursemaids and nanny knights, hitting both sides again lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: “Well, your majesty,” Nursemaid Two says, kicking One in the shin with actual subtlety, “the children are in revolt.”





	

“Prince Ephraim! You can’t sleep in your sister’s bed forever!” The nursemaid insists in a low hiss, trying to keep from waking Eirika. Ephraim lifts his head up from where it had been pillowed on his sister’s arm, and he makes an expression that will later come to rest on his face quite frequently. A cocky, “are you sure? Well then, make me” expression.

The nursemaid’s face went red, and her mouth contorted into an angry grimace. “My lord-” Another nursemaid pulled the first out of the way. They had a quiet, whispered argument, and then they nodded together. An understanding. A plan. Ephraim’s face sets into a determined scowl, and he clings to his sleeping sister like a limpet. 

“No.” he says, almost right in Eirika’s ear. The nursemaids still, and Eirika stirs for a moment, but settles almost immediately back into sleep. Ephraim smirks. 

(An echo, from the future, “ _ I don’t pick fights I can’t win. _ ”)

The first nursemaid, the quick-to-anger one, grabs at him, and pulls. 

He screams.

Eirika wakes up.

She takes one look at Ephraim, with the nursemaid’s hand on his arm and him half-hanging out of her bed, and then  _ she _ screams. 

Pandemonium breaks out. 

By the time a squire by the name of Orson is assigned the unenviable duty of fetching King Fado, Ephraim has barricaded the nursemaids and the knights who attempted to come to the rescue out of the room. Eirika has armed herself with Ephraim’s wooden sword and swings with enthusiasm at offensive shins.

One page is nursing a solid lump on the back of his head. He got it when Prince Ephraim leapt off the dresser with a war cry, knocking the two of them to the floor. The second nursemaid is trying to get concessions from the twins through the locked door, and from the deep way her frown lines her face it’s clear she’s having no luck. Another knight is drawing on the floor with a stick of charcoal, muttering about flanking maneuvers and running his hand through his already sleep-mussed hair.

One squire is crying, having had his legs whacked and receiving a sharp, pointed lecture from his cranky, exhausted knight afterward about how perhaps he  _ wasn’t cut out _ for this life if he was getting bested by children not even out of the nursery. 

This is the scene that greets King Fado, when he arrives. Orson is shuffling along behind the king, and looks obviously relieved to have missed out on whatever went down in his absence. “What is going on.” He asks, and well, it is easily past midnight. It is clear that he is Not Amused.

Nursemaid One, who blanches at having to address the king, not-so-subtly punches Nursemaid Two in the ribs. “Tell him,” she whispers.

“Well, your majesty,” Nursemaid Two says, kicking One in the shin with actual subtlety, “the children are in revolt.” At King Fado’s unimpressed look, she elaborates. “Prince Ephraim refused to sleep in his own bed, and when we attempted to relocate him, he woke the princess, and they staged a coup of the nursery.”

“A coup.” Fado repeats dryly.

“Yes sir.” 

He steps forward and knocks on the door. “Ephraim, Eirika.” He waits. There’s a lot of noise, suddenly, from behind the door. It opens a crack, and Ephraim pokes his head out. Just underneath him, Eirika’s eye can be seen peeking from around Ephraim’s hip. “Bed.” 

The door opens fully, and Eirika beams as she wraps her fingers around Ephraim’s wrist. The prince spares a moment to throw a smug expression at Nursemaid One, and lets Eirika pull him back to her bed. They tuck each other in, and Fado closes the door and looks blankly at the gather knights and caretakers.

They all have the feeling that they should perhaps...be ashamed.

“Bed.” He says, imperiously, and they all scatter.


End file.
